Sans contrefaçon
by Lylyne67
Summary: Rukia a malencontreusement passé ses nerfs sur son Soul Pager, du coup, Ichigo se voit obligé de se rendre chez Urahara pour le réparer.


**Titre** : Sans contrefaçon

**Pairing** : Kisuke / Ichigo

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS dédié à misaki-sama007. Ca va me plaire de jouer avec Urahara, merci ^^

**Warning** : Euh… Vous commencez à me connaitre non ? Lemon… Encore… Ouais, mais j'aime !

.

Ichigo était tranquillement installé sur la chaise de son bureau, en pleine concentration sur les devoirs qu'il avait à rendre pour le lendemain quand il entendit un grand bruit, comme si l'on fracassait quelque chose contre un mur.

Il sursauta de son siège avant de tourner la tête et de froncer encore plus fortement ses sourcils en direction du fracas qui venait de lui faire perdre le fil de son raisonnement mathématique sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plus de dix minutes. En plus, il avait finalement réussi à trouver le bon bout !

Il leva donc ses fesses de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son placard avec un bruyant soupir de mécontentement et ouvrit violemment l'une des portes.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? »

Rukia avait cessé de bouger, comme pétrifiée par l'intrusion de l'orangé dans son petit coin de paradis dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

La petite brune tenait son calepin dans lequel elle faisait tous ses horribles dessins dans les mains qu'elle avait placées au dessus de sa tête. Elle était visiblement en train de fracasser un objet à l'aide de cette chose avec un air furieux sur le visage.

« Merde Rukia, j'essaie de me concentrer, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

La petite sœur du capitaine Kuchiki sortit de sa chambre dans la chambre et atterrit sur le sol avec grâce. N'oublions pas qu'elle fait partie d'une famille noble.

Toutefois, la colère qu'elle piqua la seconde suivante lui fit perdre toute crédibilité quant à la noblesse de son rang, rappelant immédiatement qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine que l'on avait sorti du 78ème district du Rukongai.

« C'est cette saleté de Soul Pager ! J'essaie de joindre Ukitake taicho depuis vingt minutes mais cette saloperie ne veut pas fonctionner !

- C'est sûr qu'en le balançant contre la porte du placard pour ensuite lui taper dessus avec ton cahier ne va pas aider à le réparer.

- La ferme baka !

- Roh, calme-toi. Laisse-le moi, je l'emmènerai chez Urahara demain pour qu'il y jette un œil.

- Mouais. Ce taré va encore plus me l'abimer.

- Eh tu pourrais dire merci au moins, j'avais pas que ça à faire de perdre mon temps chez ce vieux cinglé !

- Ouais c'est ça, merci. »

Rukia reprit sa place sur l'étagère sur laquelle elle avait installé son lit et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant son Soul Pager au sol. La pauvre machine était toute cabossée et laissait par endroit apparaitre son squelette de composants électroniques.

Ichigo se baissa pour le ramasser puis soupira de nouveau en retournant à sa place d'origine, essayant de se souvenir du raisonnement qu'il avait esquissé afin de résoudre enfin son problème de maths.

.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla comme d'habitude en évitant le pied de son père qui fonçait joyeusement vers sa tête. Aujourd'hui, il réussit même, en plus d'esquiver l'attaque, à attraper le mollet pour déséquilibrer son propriétaire.

Le bruit de la mâchoire qui s'écrase au sol fit sourire l'orangé. Sourire qui disparut bien vite en entendant Isshin commencer à se plaindre, se relever difficilement pour courir au rez-de-chaussée et pleurer sur le poster de Masaki à propos de son fils qui n'aimait pas son vieux père.

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de vêtir son uniforme scolaire avant de descendre à la cuisine pour avaler un ou deux toasts avant de partir.

Son père était toujours en train de parler à l'image de sa défunte épouse, continuant ses plaintes incessantes à propos du comportement de leur fils aîné.

« Tu n'aurais pas besoin de lui raconter de genre de conneries si tu apprenais à réveiller les gens normalement espèce de père dégénéré ! »

Le brun se redressa sur ses jambes pour faire face à son fils avec un regard empli de larmes et un sourire affreusement niais. Décidément, il sentait que cette journée allait être très très longue.

Avant de partir, il se souvint en catastrophe de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Rukia. Il remonta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers pour ranger la dépouille du Soul Pager dans son sac avant de se rendre au lycée.

Le Soul Pager. Encore quelque chose qui n'était à la base pas prévue au programme d'aujourd'hui et qui allait certainement l'emmerder au plus haut point. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Urahara Kisuke, mais il fallait avouer que ce type était quand même un tantinet bizarre.

Il avait évité de justesse une nouvelle attaque surprise de son paternel. Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte d'entrée derrière lui, il avait senti sa présence dans son dos qui semblait se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Cette fois, il n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour heurter violemment le nez du brun qui lui souhaita une tonitruante bonne journée tout en se tenant le visage sous la douleur.

En général quand une journée commence de cette façon, elle termine de cette façon. Du coup, il s'attendait à passer quelques heures d'exaspération.

Et il avait vu juste. A peine arrivé au lycée, Keigo se précipitait déjà vers lui, les bras grands ouverts en hurlant un Ichigoooooooooooo assourdissant. A croire que ce type avait prit des cours avec son père.

Ayant enfin réussi à détourner l'attention de son camarade de classe vers un groupe de jeunes filles, il alla se poster dans un coin de la cour pour profiter un peu du calme de la solitude.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se moquer de Keigo en train de se prendre râteau sur râteau par le groupe d'étudiantes, qu'Orihime était venue vers lui pour lui parler de choses auxquelles il ne s'intéressait absolument pas et d'ailleurs, il n'écoutait même pas.

Cette fille était bien gentille mais un peu casse bonbons sur les bords. En plus elle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir lui faire essayer sa cuisine grotesque. Elle le prenait pour un cobaye ou quoi ?

Heureusement pour lui Chad et Ishida venaient d'arriver et la petite rousse à forte poitrine se dirigea immédiatement vers le Quincy pour lui poser tout un tas de question sur une robe qu'elle lui avait demandé de confectionner pour elle.

Le grand métis mexicain vint se poser près d'Ichigo qui fut soulagé d'avoir cette présence à ses côtés. Au moins avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de se lancer dans des grands discours, ils s'étaient simplement fait un signe mutuel de la tête pour se saluer.

.

Il avait malheureusement vu juste, la journée avait vraiment été pénible. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi à échapper de justesse à une heure de colle à cause de deux petites frappes qui étaient venus le harceler à propos de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Et maintenant venait ce qui sans doute serait le pire. Le magasin d'Urahara. Il se dirigeait lentement vers sa destination, essayant de repousser au maximum le moment où il devrait pousser la porte de ce fou furieux, ancien capitaine du Gotei 13.

D'ailleurs comment il avait réussi à obtenir ce poste, ça il se le demandait encore. Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était Yoruichi qui lui avait permis de gravir les échelons. Ces deux-là faisaient vraiment la paire. D'ailleurs, il les soupçonnait même d'entretenir une liaison secrète.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à la confiserie, il fut alerté par son badge de Shinigami remplaçant d'une présence de Hollow dans le coin. Il n'y prêta pas attention, Rukia se chargerait certainement de l'en débarrasser vite fait bien fait.

Mais les minutes passaient et son badge hurlait toujours. Que faisait la petite brune, nom d'un chien ? Ah oui c'est vrai, elle n'avait plus son Soul Pager. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Elle était quand même capable de ressentir les reiatsus.

Enfin… C'est en soupirant qu'il porta son badge sur sa poitrine pour libérer son âme afin de se mettre en quête de l'intrus et de l'éliminer.

Pendant la bataille, il ressentit quelque chose d'assez étrange. Ce n'était pas vraiment une crampe, mais cela y ressemblait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de signe de douleur par le passé.

Heureusement que son adversaire n'était pas très puissant et qu'il put vite en venir à bout. Bon, eh bien, ça lui donnait une raison de plus pour aller voir l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, il saurait peut-être d'où cela pouvait venir.

En poussant la porte du magasin, il trouva le propriétaire en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux violets et ils étaient en train de rire aux éclats à l'évocation de vieux souvenirs. C'était pas pour rien que tout le monde croyait que ces deux-là couchaient ensemble, il suffisait de les regarder.

« Eh bien, eh bien, ma chère Yoruichi, regarde qui vient nous rendre visite.

- Yo Ichigo ! Alors comment ça va ?

- Bien Yoruichi-san. »

Kisuke avait déplié son éventail et cachait le bas de son visage avec. Comme d'habitude. Comment pouvait-on prendre ce type au sérieux ? Là était toute la question.

« Eh bien, Kurosaki-kun, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta charmante compagnie en cette belle soirée ?

- C'est Rukia. Elle a malencontreusement, sans le faire exprès, explosé son Soul Pager. »

Ichigo sortit de sa poche l'objet qui l'avait obligé à se rendre en ces lieux pour le tendre à Urahara.

« Hum. A vue de nez, je crois comprendre pourquoi il ne fonctionne plus. »

Il se leva de son coussin en ricanant et partit vers son arrière boutique sans une parole supplémentaire. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un téléphone spirituel flambant neuf qu'il plaça dans la main d'Ichigo.

« Dis-lui de prendre soin de celui-là, c'est un nouveau modèle que je viens tout juste d'élaborer. Ca me ferait mal au cœur de le retrouver dans le même état que celui que tu viens de m'apporter.

- Merci. »

L'orangé regarda le blond, comme s'il voulait encore quelque chose. Du coup, celui-ci replaça son éventail devant son visage pour dissimuler le large sourire qui grandissait sur ses lèvres.

« Autre chose Kurosaki-kun ?

- Eh bien… Oui, je voulais vous parler d'un petit problème que j'ai eu tout à l'heure.

- Je t'écoute. »

Kurosaki tourna son regard vers Yoruichi toujours installée à la table basse en train de siroter une tasse de thé. Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Urahara se dirigea vers son invitée.

« Ma très chère amie, je crois que je vais devoir discuter avec notre jeune Shinigami en tête à tête, je te laisse ici. »

.

Il fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre et prit la direction de la salle d'entrainement souterraine. L'orangé le suivit sans un mot. Il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Et cette chose n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas parler de son problème en présence de la femme chat ? Après tout, ce n'était absolument rien de personnel ni d'humiliant. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, il préférait rester seul avec Urahara.

Au fond cet homme l'avait toujours aidé quand il en avait eu besoin. Il lui avait permis de retrouver ses pouvoirs, de connaître le nom de son zanpakuto et de s'entrainer afin de devenir encore et toujours plus fort.

Alors oui, cet homme était probablement cinglé et ferait certainement le bonheur d'un psy à 15 000 yens**[1]** de l'heure, mais c'était quelqu'un sur qui l'ont pouvait compter et qui dans la mesure de ses capacités répondait toujours présent pour lui filer un coup de main.

Une fois au bas de l'échelle, il se posta en face de l'homme au bob et aux guettas pour lui exposer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au courant de son combat contre le Hollow.

« Ma foi, Kurosaki-kun, ce que tu me racontes est bien étrange. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. »

Ichigo paru légèrement déçu et fronça ses sourcils un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

« Mais si tu le veux bien, nous allons nous entrainer ensemble afin d'essayer d'en déterminer la cause.

- Oui. »

Aussitôt, l'orangé porta son badge de Shinigami remplaçant à sa poitrine pour libérer sa forme spirituelle. Avant de pouvoir dégainer Zangetsu, il s'aperçu que le blond était déjà prêt au combat et le tenait en joue de son zanpakuto.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au roux pour ressentir à nouveau cette étrange douleur à la jambe. A peine dix minutes de combat et il devait déjà s'arrêter de peur que son membre ne lâche totalement.

Il s'assit par terre, adossé à un rocher pendant que Kisuke s'approchait de lui.

« Alors dis-moi.

- C'est la jambe droite. C'est vraiment bizarre, c'est comme une crampe, mais c'en est pas une.

- Tu permets ? »

Le blond s'agenouilla devant lui et releva la jambe de son hakama afin d'examiner la partie douloureuse. D'une main, il tâta le mollet d'Ichigo.

« En effet, le muscle n'est pas tendu comme lors d'une crampe.

- C'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire ! Alors c'est quoi ?

- Mmh bonne question. »

Urahara laissa malgré tout trainer ses doigts sur la jambe de l'orangé, finissant sans s'en rendre réellement compte par la masser agilement.

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas une contracture, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il relâcha totalement son corps, profitant du bienêtre qu'il ressentait sous les doigts qui faisaient rouler son muscle.

Le blond en profita pour poser ses yeux sur ce corps totalement offert à ses mains. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau. Fort et robuste, avec une petite pointe de fragilité qui ne faisait qu'amplifier son charme.

Quel dommage qu'il s'agisse de Kurosaki Ichigo, le fils d'Isshin, son vieil ami, tout comme lui ancien capitaine du Gotei 13. En voyant pour la première fois ce gosse, il en avait eu des sueurs froides. En apprenant son nom, il avait déchanté.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas toucher à la progéniture du brun. D'une ce serait immoral, de deux, il se ferait certainement massacrer par le père ET par le fils. Toutefois, il laissa quand même sa deuxième main, toujours libre, s'aventurer sur le mollet découvert, aidant la première dans son massage.

Les deux mains qui couraient maintenant le long de la partie inférieure de sa jambe le détendirent entièrement et Ichigo poussa un long soupir de contentement. Il devrait penser plus souvent à se faire masser, c'est fou le bien que ça peut faire.

Kami-sama ! Voilà qu'en plus il se mettait à gémir ! Mais comment l'orangé voulait-il qu'il arrive à se contenir s'il se mettait à émettre ce genre de sons ?

Non. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Malgré tous ses principes et toute sa bonne volonté, rien n'y faisait, rien n'était plus fort que ces gémissements à répétition. Sa main gauche resta en contact avec la jambe droite, tandis que la main droite se fraya un passage sous le vêtement sur la jambe gauche.

Le jeune Kurosaki laissa un nouveau soupir franchir ses lèvres quand ses deux jambes furent assaillies par des caresses qui s'aventuraient de plus en plus haut. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et n'ouvre les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Kisuke vit le regard interrogatif de l'orangé mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question en approchant le haut de son corps afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo.

Pris par la surprise, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, laissant le blond caresser sa bouche avec la sienne. Ce n'est que lorsque la langue de l'ancien capitaine lui demanda la permission d'entrer qu'il trouva la force de tendre ses bras pour le repousser.

« Urahara-san. »

Sa voix n'exprimait ni colère, ni surprise, ni contentement, c'était seulement une plainte dissimulée en un murmure. Le blond, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait le plus jeune, voulut reprendre son baiser mais les mains se serrèrent plus fortement sur ses bras.

« Ichigo… Ne me repousse-pas.

- Mais ? Yoruichi ? »

Kisuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur, que venait faire son amie dans toute cette histoire ?

« Quoi Yoruichi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas ? Enfin… vous voyez. »

Urahara partit d'un rire tonitruant qui vexa légèrement l'orangé.

« Yoruichi n'est qu'une très bonne amie. Et si tu veux tout savoir, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Soi Fon. Quant à moi… Mes yeux sont fixés sur toi. »

Ichigo ne put empêcher une jolie couleur rosée de s'étendre sur ses joues. Il était encore plus craquant comme ça. Cette fois, il répondit aux lèvres et à la langue qui voulaient jouer avec sa bouche tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de l'ancien capitaine.

Il devait l'avouer, cela faisait un moment qu'il rêvait secrètement du blond. Mais connaissant son caractère, il n'avait jamais voulu tenter d'avouer quoi que ce soit, de peur de se faire rejeter par des moqueries et des sarcasmes.

Alors maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains, il voulait absolument profiter de ce moment. Quand la séparation de leurs lèvres lui permit de reprendre son souffle, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, demandant silencieusement à Kisuke de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de commencer.

L'invitation était trop belle, ses mains, toujours sur les jambes de l'orangé se dirigèrent vers son torse, entrouvrant le shihakusho pour pouvoir caresser cette peau qui devait être encore plus douce à ce niveau de son corps.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long du cou du Shinigami remplaçant pour descendre jusqu'à ses mamelons qu'il caressa avant de les pincer doucement pendant que ses dents mordillaient un lobe d'oreille.

Ichigo se cambra sous la décharge que lui procuraient les mains qui jouaient avec ses boutons de chair afin d'étendre le contact de cette peau contre la sienne. C'était affreusement grisant, électrisant.

Il fut déçu de sentir les doigts s'éloigner de cette zone érogène mais frissonna encore plus fort quand la langue du blond se fraya un passage entre ses abdominaux pour atteindre son nombril. Le muscle chaud et humide s'enfonçait à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte sexuel avec un plaisir son dissimulé.

L'orangé laissa un râle s'échapper de sa gorge, il ne se savait pas si réactif de cette partie de son corps.

« Point sensible ? Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler. »

Dommage qu'il n'avait pas son éventail à ce moment, il ne pouvait pas cacher le petit sourire pervers qui illuminait ses traits. Ichigo le vit très clairement et ne put s'empêcher de le réprimander.

« Urahara !

- Ne sois pas susceptible.

- Je suis pas susceptible, mais le moment est plutôt mal choisi pour faire de l'humour et… »

Mais Kisuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et en ce moment, ce qu'il voulait, c'était ôter le hakama de l'orangé.

Il s'empara donc des jambes pour le tirer vers lui afin qu'Ichigo soit allongé à même le sol avant de soulever ses hanches pour faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses cuisses. Il caressa encore un peu la peau dénudée avant de saisir l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour l'enlever également.

Dans le geste, il laissa malencontreusement trainer un doigt qui frôla volontairement la verge gorgée de désir du plus jeune. Kurosaki se raidit au contact en poussant un nouveau soupir.

« Kisuke.

- Oui Ichigo ?

- J'ai… Je veux…

- Tu veux quoi Ichigo ? »

Urahara le regardait dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. Il savait le rouquin gêné par les mots et lui n'avait qu'une seule envie, entendre ce qu'il pouvait vouloir lui dire, entendre ces mots osés qu'il n'osait pas prononcer.

Ichigo rougit violemment. C'était tellement embarrassant.

« J'ai envie…

- Dis-le Ichigo.

- J'aienviequetumesuces. »

Il avait enchaîné les mots très rapidement et très doucement, honteux de les avoir prononcés.

« Il suffit de demander. »

Kisuke fit glisser sa langue le long de la verge avec envie. Quand il atteignit le gland, il ouvrit la bouche pour l'englober dans sa totalité.

C'était le paradis, c'était l'extase absolue, c'était tellement chaud, humide qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Ses doigts se serraient convulsivement à chaque mouvement de la bouche autour de son sexe.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Urahara poussa un doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité. Il valait mieux commencer cette partie du rapport tant qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Ichigo ne broncha pas.

Il laissa alors son doigt faire quelques allées et venues en cherchant la prostate. Quand l'orangé ouvrit les yeux en grand avec un air de totale béatitude sur le visage, il sut qu'il avait trouvé le point sensible.

Il enfonça alors un second doigt pour dilater les chairs en prenant bien soin de toujours venir chatouiller la boule de nerfs du Shinigami remplaçant. Il devait faire vite, les cris qu'il poussait l'excitaient à un tel point qu'il aurait été capable de jouir sans même avoir pu le toucher.

« Ichigo. Si tu savais comme tu me fais envie.

- Mmmm…

- Dis-le. Dis-le que toi aussi tu le veux. »

Décidément, le blond n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il le savait pourtant que ce genre de chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il en profitait, l'animal !

« Je veux…

- Non, dis-le-moi mieux que ça. »

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire étant donné les doigts qui cognaient sur sa prostate à intervalles réguliers et la main qui le masturbait.

« Kisuke j'ai envie de toi. Je veux te sentir en moi.

- Huuuuuuuuuummmmmmm. »

Ce fut le seul mot que le blond put prononcer. Enfin mot… Le seul son qu'il pouvait émettre après une déclaration tellement enflammée.

Il passa une dernière fois sa langue sur la virilité d'Ichigo ainsi qu'un tout petit coup sur son anneau de chair avant d'ôter ses vêtements et de présenter son sexe tendu à l'entrée de l'orangé.

Il poussa doucement mais fermement pour se frayer un passage entre les parois très étroites de Kurosaki tout en déposant des baisers contre sa gorge pour l'aider dans cette étape douloureuse.

Douloureuse était le mot. Ichigo ne s'était pas attendu à cette souffrance. Il grimaça quand il sentit des larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Si seulement le blond pouvait retrouver rapidement ce point à l'intérieur de lui, il oublierait peut-être cette sensation de déchirement.

Kisuke ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais il fallait en passer par cette étape. Lors de ses premiers coups de hanches, il voyait bien que le rouquin était dans l'inconfort le plus total. Il devait persévérer, chercher et trouver l'angle qui lui permettrait d'atteindre la prostate.

Ichigo ne devait pas ressortir frustré de cette expérience. Il se concentra le plus possible pendant qu'il se mouvait dans les chairs serrées afin de ne pas laisser trop parler son désir et son envie.

Soudain les supplications dues à la douleur s'effacèrent en un cri aigu qui voulait dire totalement autre chose. Enfin, il avait atteint son but. Il garda alors sa position et souleva les jambes de Kurosaki pour les placer par-dessus ses épaules.

Cette fois ça y était. Ils pouvaient enfin commencer les choses sérieuses. Il s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour pouvoir amplifier ses mouvements pendant qu'Ichigo balançait sa tête de droite à gauche sous le plaisir, ne sachant plus vraiment où se trouvait son esprit.

C'était agréable. Même très agréable, mais il manquait quelque chose.

« Kisuke… Plus profond. »

Alors là, c'en était presque trop. Il agrippa les hanches de l'orangé et les serra fortement, laissant la trace de ses ongles dans la peau dorée et endurcit ses mouvements de bassin. Ses genoux frottaient contre le sol, abimant très certainement sa peau très fine à cet endroit mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Tout ce qui comptait était les désirs d'Ichigo et le plaisir qu'il pouvait en tirer. Leurs hanches cognaient littéralement l'une contre l'autre pendant que leurs corps entiers se couvraient d'une pellicule de sueur et que des gémissements de plus en plus forts s'échappaient de leurs bouches.

Le plaisir les rattrapa tous les deux à peu près au même moment et Urahara s'écroula aux côtés du plus jeune, essoufflé de leurs ébats tumultueux. Ichigo non plus n'en menait pas large, des étoiles plein les yeux.

.

Après un moment de silence où l'on entendait seulement leur souffle reprendre un rythme normal, Ichigo tourna la tête vers Kisuke et le regarda intensivement.

« Au fait, et ma jambe ?

- Franchement, Kurosaki-kun, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sais pourquoi tu auras du mal à t'asseoir pendant quelques temps.

- Baka ! »

Ichigo voulu se lever mais ses jambes chancelèrent sous son poids et il se retrouva presqu'aussitôt affalé sur le corps du blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Kisuke ricana gentiment.

« Je te l'avais dit.

- Teme ! »

.

.

.

_[1] environ 135 euros_

**Note 1 : C'est la première fois que je fais passer Urahara à la casserole, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire autant que j'ai aimé écrire ;)**

**Note 2 : Comme d'habitude, OS dédicacé, mais je souhaite tout de même que ça ait plu aux autres lectrices.**

**Note 3 : A bientôt pour la suite de Carpe Diem Baby !**


End file.
